1. Field
This invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more specifically to an apparatus and a method for a telephone with a card-reader.
2. Related Art
With the convergence of voice and data networks and the integration of corresponding services, the usage of a telephone is no longer confined to voice communication. In one scenario, a consumer uses a telephone to pay for a purchase, transfer funds between bank accounts, or receive personal medical information from a doctor during a call.
In another scenario, a merchant uses a telephone to complete an electronic fund transfer, send an order fulfillment notice, or provide a shipping tracking number to a customer during a call.
In yet another scenario, a corporate employee uses a telephone in a collaboration session with colleagues, share a confidential document in real-time, or send a contract to a client.
The availability of these functionalities from a telephone, however, posts an unintended problem for its users.
In one example, Jane is a small business owner. She uses a telephone to receive and process contract bids. A salesman visits Jane to discuss business opportunities. When Jane goes to the bathroom, the salesman can see the confidential bidding information of her competing contractors at the telephone.
In one example, Tony is a human resource manager. He uses a telephone in his office to handle employee complaints of a recent harassment situation. A fellow employee comes to Tony's office while Tony is taking a lunch break and sees the highly sensitive information at the telephone.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a mean to activate communication services to intended users.